


Perspective

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire has a different way of looking at everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> From an LJ prompt meme: Sapphire + Liz – locked up

Sapphire pressed her hand against the stone of the dungeon wall. Her eyes glowed a vivid blue and an involuntary shudder passed through her.

“What is it?” asked Liz, instantly, watching her with intense curiosity. “Is that the anomaly?”

Sapphire stared back at her, unseeing. “Limestone,” she said. “It’s been here six hundred and fifty-seven years. So much pain.”

Ah, thought Liz, for the first time this afternoon feeling grateful for her own lack of such abilities. For Sapphire, who sensed so much in everything, the walls of a dungeon must have a disturbing tale to tell.

“Loneliness,” said Sapphire, still distant. “So much fear and loneliness. Time becomes unreal. It must be counted, marked off on the stones, day by day, or it ceases to have any meaning. That may account for it.”

Liz sighed a little, reverting to her former feeling of frustration, because Sapphire’s words weren’t especially enlightening. Honestly, she told herself, to think she’d thought Silver was as frustrating as mysterious other beings could get. 

“Ladies,” said a man at the door, “we’ve decided to let you go, after all.”

Liz turned with a frown. “Shh,” she said. “Can’t you see we’re busy?”

“. . . you don’t want to be set free?”

Sapphire swung around and gave him a slow smile. “Why should we? We’re exactly where we need to be.”


End file.
